Searching
by InterestSparked
Summary: Blake is an ordinary, but not so ordinary Hunter. She's hunting for revenge and closure rather than the safety of the human race. When best friend Stefan calls for help against an Original, Blake finds this as an opportunity to get some answers as to who or what killed her family
1. Chapter 1

**we wrote a song for the hoes**

**you like to hear it? Here it goes**

**a little something you won't hear on the radio**

**So when it comes on in the club it's one that everyones knows**

**and if I'm talking to fast it just means your listening slow**

**and if you listen a little faster you may catch up, bitch**

**jew ja jaw jaw da dun Jew ja**

**you just made me mess up bitch**

**Bleep blab blah blah blah**

**it don't matter I'm just blabbering**

**like you understand what I'm saying anyway**

**im just traveling in me ear and out of the other**

**your so fucking drunk all you hear is beat the beat**

**i could be saying anything get Ya ass on the floor**

**Wear the same pants that you wore from the day before**

**baby and Shake that ass like a whore**

**chorus**

**_Yeah I'm talking to you BITCH(get up and dance Bitch)_**

**_wiggle that ass BITCH(yeah that's right I called you a bitch)_**

**_what you gonna do bout it BITCH_**

**_sit there and cry like BITCH, BITCH_**

As the chorus continued to play, a loud groaning could be heard throughout the room. Reaching out from under the covers, said person grabbed the phone from the nighstand near the bed and answered without checking to see who it was.

"What"

"Blake," the fimiliar voice said, "I need your help"

"With what"

"An original Vampire"

It was silent on both sides. The voice on the other line knew Blake, it was a long shot to ask considering what Blake did, but he knew that an original could somewhat guarantee what Blake wanted. Finally, after a painstakingly long silence, a loud and irritated Groan, followed by the smacking of teeth could be heard couldn't help but smile on the other line.

"I'm in Mystic falls Virginia, at the place I told you about"

"mhmm" without another word Blake hung up.

Locking his phone Stefan Salvatore Looked over at his brother. "Blakes in"

"mhm" Damon nodded as he drank the rest of the whiskey, "and who is Blake?"

"An old friend"

"Still doesn't answer my question"

"Look, if anyone can take down an Original Vampire, it's Blake"

"Has this Blake taken down original vampires before"

"No, but I've seen her kill things you and I could never kill"

"Doubt it" Damon said in doubt

"Just trust me Damon, Blake is the real deal"

"Well, the only thing I can do is trust you on this" Damon said standing up, "whatever it takes to save Elena

* * *

><p>"Small towns. I hate small towns"<p>

Looking at the town through the Motorcycle helmet Blake sighed. Mystic falls Virginis, population just over six thousand, and a massive case of supernatural. blake shook her head and revved her bike, "Stefan better be telling the truth" she said to herself as she drove off towards town.

"So who is Blake again" Elena asked Stefan as she sat on the couch if the boarding house

"An old friend" Stefan asnwered

"How old" Damon smirked

"Old enough"

"So what, is Blake a really old vampire or something" Caroline asked

"No, not exactly"

"So human" Bonnie stated

"No, not exactly"

"A witch then" Jeremy said

"Nope"

"Werewolf" Rose put in

"No"

"Then what" Caroline asked annoyed

"It's...Complicated"

"Great" Damon said sarcastically, "we have an unknown force helping us out"

"Blake is fine Damon, trust me" Stefan stated

"Whatever you say"

The doorbell ringing caught the groups attention. "warning Blake is a bit judgemental, mean, and harsh" Stefan warned them as he walked to the door, "but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you"

Opening the door Stefan came face to face with one of his best friends. Blake belladona has long thick and wavy black hair, with brown almond eyes, full lips, and light mocha skin. She was shorter than Stefan at 5'5, with a flat and toned stomach, and wide hips with well endowed assets. She wore simple skinny jeans, with a white shirtsleeves shirt under a black leather jacket, and black boots. Her wavy hair was brushed into a clip, with pieces of her hair sticking out.

"Sup" Blake greeted

"Nice too see you too Blake" Stefan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Smiling Blake wrapped her arms around Stefans waist as he backed up into the house. Breaking the hug Stefan kept his arm around Blakesup shoulder, and she kept an arm around Stefans waist. Walking into the room, all eyes where on Blake and Stefan.

"Everyone, this is Blake Tekai, Blake this is Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert, Rose, my girlfriend Elena Gilbert, and my brother Damon" Stefan introduced

Blake looked around the room, looking each person over. To her they didn't look like much, especially the Caroline and Elena girls.

"Hello" Blake waved

"Stefan" Rose called, "she's a hunter"

"YEah, I know"

"No Stefan she's THE Hunter" Rose clearified

"What does she mean, THE hunter" Damon asked

"Blake isn't exactly a vampire hunter like Alaric" Stefan said

"Then what does she hunt" Jeremy asked

"Everything" Blake smirked

"What do you mean everything" Bonnie asked

"Vampires, witches, werewolves, demons, ghosts, shapeshifters, you name it"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Damon shook his head, "Demons and Ghosts"

"yup"

"you have got to be kidding me"

"Says the immortal vampire" Blake rolled her eyes

"It's true Damon, I've seen them with my own eyes"

"Awesome"

"Stefan" Rose called again, "do you really think you can trust someone who hunts down our kind and more"

"I've trusted her for more than 50 years"

"So what are you" Caroline blurted, "because Stefan said your not a vampire, and your not a witch or a werewolf" she listed, "are you a demon or something?"

"Well for one it's none of your business, and two it's complicated"

"Well if Stefan trusts her than I trust her" Elena stated

"Excellent" Blake said sarcastically with a fake smile

"Blake" Stefan warned

"Okay, just tell me what you need help with Stefan"

"Do you know of an original Vampire named Klaus" he asked

"mhmm" Blake thought, "I don't think I do, why"

"Well he's coming to break a curse"

"What curse"

"The sun and moon curse"

"Wait, rewind and start from the beginning"

"Long story short" Damon spoke up, "there's an original vampire who's trying to kill little Elena here, and we need your help to stop him"

"That doesn't answer the question"

"We actually don't know what the curse does actually, but we do know that Klaus needs a werewolf, a vampire, this moonstone," Stefan held up a white shiny rock stone, "and the blood of a doppelgänger"

"And why don't you want this Klaus person to break the curse" Blake asked

"Because then Elena will die"

"And whos Elena again" Blake raised an eyebrow

"Great Stefan, she sure is reliable" Damon said sarcastically

"Hush Damon," Stefan narrowed his eyes, "and that's Elena Blake" Stefan pointed

"Right, right" Blake nodded her head, "so what's the plan so far"

"The plan is to stop the ritual"

"And how are you gonna do that"

"Either by breaking the curse on the stone, or killing Klaus ourselves"

"Okay" Blake nodded, "I get it, I get it,"

"So you're in" Stefan asked

"Yup," she agreed, "but before that, I want to talk to him first"

"Okay" Stefan nodded, "but you have to promise me you won't change your mind and leave, until Elena is safe"

"Depends, do I have to die for her"

"Yes/No" Damon and Stefan asnwered Simultaneously

"No you don't have to die for her, or put yourself in harms away"

"Good, because I wasn't gonna do that anyway" Blake directed towards Damon, "I promise"

Stefan looked at Blake and outstretched his hand. Smiling Blake did the same. Together they smacked their hands three times, and on the thrid smack there hands slid up the others arm, and back down, and up again until the corner between the thumb and finger was locked, and the two snapped three times, before locking there fingers and breaking apart.

"Alright," Damon threw his hands up, "I'm officially done" he stood up,

"Damn Stefan, is he just gonna bitch about every single thing while I'm here" Blake rolled her eyes

"yup, but don't worry about him" Stefan told her, "first let me show you to your room, and you can start you brief relaxation/Catch up period"

"Only if you don't need me immediately"

"We'll let you know If Klaus comes"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like how this chapter was written. well I do, i just don't understand why I tried to hide Blakes gender when she's obviously a girl, but that's how it went in my mind. This chapter takes place at the end of season 2 episode 10. The next chapter is gonna take place 4 episodes after that because not much happened, so the story practically starts on episode 15. <strong>

**I don't know how to describe handshakes, so I did the best I could with Stefan and Blakes. It may confuse you, so if it does just ignore it and forget it.**

**Because I feel like there is a serious lake of supernatural in this show, there will be some elements of the show Supernatural. **

**The song in the Begining is Bitch by Eminem featuring D12. If you don't like all forms of Rap, Hip-Hop, R&B, or Pop, then...yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

For the past couple of days I have done nothing but relax. When I decide to stay in a place I know I'm gonna stay at for a while, I tend to allow myself to take some days off, and catch up on all the music, movies, and shows I wasn't able to care about. unless it's a serious matter. Since I knew Stefan so well, and he only wanted me to get rid of an original who has yet to show up yet, I took it upon myself to relax and unwind until I am needed

I knew what was going on though So it wasn't like I was in the dark of what was happening. First some Werewolf lady came looking for a werewolf that Damon killed or something. They also tried to get the moonstone which ended up with Stefan getting stuck in a cave. That made me laugh, and i took it upom myself to entertain Stefan with Mario Kart for the DS. I also met Katherine and stabbed her silent so she wouldn't interupt us. Stefan got out eventually. Elena's biological dad came to town, and I think that's all that happened. Or all that I care to recall. No wait, rose died too.

Getting up and out of bed I yawned as I walked out of my room with nothing but black basketball shorts, and a black tank-top. Walking down the stairs I made my way towards the kitchen, lifting the ends of my shirt up to scratch my stomach.

"Well look who's finally up," Stefans brother Damon said as he smirked at me, "it's the useless hunter

"great, it's the bitching bitch Vampire Bitch" I said smirking right back

Damon's smirk fell as I walked past him to open the fridge. Grabbing the Sprite, I closed the refrigerator door. Turning around I was suddenly thrusted into the fridge, with Damon's hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Some hunter you are" Damon stated as he looked me in the eyes, "knew I shouldn't have trusted Stefan, but since Your no use, I'm sure Stefan would understand why I killed you""

I raised an an eyebrow at Damon as his smirk got wider. When his eyes tirjed black and vains appeared on his face I quickly pulled out the wooden stake I hid behind my back and stabbed Damon in the neck. Howling in pain Damon released his hold on my neck and pulled the stake from his neck.

putting the bottle of sprite down, I kneed Damon in the stomach, and punched him twice in the face. Damon fell to the ground and I grabbed the stake that he pulled out. Shaking my head I stabbed Damon in the back, causing him to yell out in pain, as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"now what do you say" i said in his ear

"Screw you"

"no, you were suppose to say, Blake you are not a uselsss hunter, i should have trusted Stefan instead of being a Bitch"

"never gonna say that" he hissed in pain as I dug the stake deeper with my knee

"well maybe you'll change your mind after you wake up from death"

With that i snapped Damon's neck, and let his body hit the floor. standing back up I grabbed the bottle of sprite and poured myself a cup. Looking back doe at Damon's lifeless body I shook my head again

"Great, undead body in the kitchen," staring at Damon's body a bit longer, I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. can't make breakfast with an undead body on the floor, that's unsanitary. going back upstairs and into my room I walked into the bathroom to take a shower so I could go out an eat.

an hour and a half later I was fully dressed in black skinny jeans, with a white long short sleeved shirt, a red letterman jacket with white sleeves, a sleeveless denim vest, and black and red jordans. My cury hair was brushed in a bun ontop of my head, with golden hoops, and a golden cross chain around my neck.

walking down the stairs i smiled when I seen Damon. "look who's finally up and living again"

"hey useless hunter" Damon said back, "usually i would kill you for snapping my neck, but I have things to do"

"correction, you would have tried to kill me, and then you would have failed"

"Arrogant"

"pot, meet kettle"

"anyway" Damon rolled his eyes, "where you headed useless hunter"

"out to eat vampire bitch"

"perfect, I was just headed out to eat too, why don't we go together"

"of course" I rolled my eyes sarcastically

"no need to be a smartass" Damon smirked as he put his arm around my shoulders, "I'm giving you the chance to not be so useless"

"tell me when there's food in front of my face and I'm eating a nice beefy cheeseburger" I told him as we walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>"who is this again" a somewhat handsome man asked Damon as he took a seat across from the vampire bitch<p>

"this is Stefans useless hunter friend, Blake"

"she's a hunter" He looked at me doubtful

"yup, Blake, this is Alaric, a usueful hunter" Damon introduced

"Hello" I waved as placed some fries in my mouth

"how old are you" Alaric asked

"like, 19" i shrugged

"19"

"shes older than that" Damon clarified, "but it's complicated so don't ask"

"okay then" Alaric agreed

"Anyway" Damon changed the subject, "Other than the lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

Ric shook his head "No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming" He mumbled in annoyance

"Who's Elijah" I asked with a mouth full of food"

"Hush, useless hunter" Damon said to me before looking back at Alaric, "You sound jealous." Damon smirked, "are you jealous"

Alaric sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I just need the right opportunity" He then looked over to the door, a small grin lighting up his face, " Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend..." He mumbled under his breath

"Hey, guys" The women I assume is Jenna greeted warmly as she approached us with a man. I gave her a small wave as I looked over at the man I'm assuming must be Elijah. To my surprise, he was really handsome. Damon looked over to Ric before looking back to Jenna "So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders replying "Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

Ric sighed loudly standing up "Well, as much as I'd love to continue this, I've got papers to grade" Before Alaric could walk away Damon nudged my hard on the side, causing me to chike on my food and spill the contents of my soda on my letterman. I glared at Damon who gave me a look that read 'Now'

"No, We should continue this." I said, "I'm new in town and interested in the history of Mystic falls" I Recited

"so what do you suggest" Jenna said

"Let's have a dinner party"

Damon grinned looking at me, as I gave him a forced smile back. "Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas." He said pinching my cheek, "I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon said towards the standing adults.

"I don't know if tonight works." Ric tried to decline

"I'm free." Jenna spoke up over Alaric

Elijah looked thoughtful before giving a small nod "It'd be a pleasure" Damon grinned with a nod chiming "Great!"

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea" Ric stated as the three of us was now back at the Salvatore home, in the office<p>

"There's no such thing as a bad idea." Damon said as he turned to Alric, "Just poorly executed awesome ones." He handed a glass of scotch to Alaric. While they where talking I took it upon myself to be nosy and look around the office.

"No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.." Alaric muttered, gulping down some of his drink.

"Jenna's perfectly safe." Damon scoffed rolling his eyes "Besides, it's just a fact-finding mission. It's totally harmless." Alaric frowned looking to him, almost analysing his face

"Just a fact-finding mission?" He questioned. Damon nodded his head with a smile "Yeah" He confirmed.

"If it's just a fact finding mission, what's my point in being here" I asked

"No point"

Alaric sighed lightly, putting his glass onto the bar "So no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way?"

Damon grinned "Scout's honor!"

"Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine" a random women said towards Alaric as she walked into the office. Alaric gave a quick nod before walking out of the office, the random girl behind him.

"Who's she" I asked Damon

"my date"

"Kay"

Damon watched them leave, waiting for the door to close shut. once Alaric and the gidl was gone from view Damon walked over to a wooden box, revealing a silver dagger and a small jar of white ash.

Walking over to him, I raised an eyebrow, "what's that" I asked

"This" Damon said as he dipped the Dagger into the white ash, "is dessert"

"Meaning"

"Elijah is Stronger than me, and he's faster than me" he said looking towards me, "all we have now is the element of surprise" he finished as he held the dagger out to me"

"Oh" I said as I took the dagger, "your making me do it"

"be useful for something"

"shame" I hid the dagger in my sleeve, "I really like Elijah"

"how, you don't even know him"

"Yeah, but he's handsome, And I like his accent" i explained

damon opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell ringing stopped him. The both of us walked out of the office, and towards the door. I raised an eyebrow as Elena's dad John Gilbert walked into the dining room as Damon opened the door To reveal Elijah.

"Good evening" he greeted

"hello" I waved

"Thank you for coming, please come in" Damon greeted

"Just one moment" Elijah held his hand up, "can I just say that if you two have anything less than honorable intentions, about how this evening will proceed.. I suggest you reconsider"

"I literally just got into town so I don't even know you like that" I told him

"No, nothing dishonorable" Damon shook his head, "just getting to know you better"

Elijah looked us over and nodded his head. Walking into the house he looked me and Damon over.

"That's good, because you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if either of you as so much as make a move to cross me" he looked to Damon, "I'll kill you," he then looked to me, "and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear" Elijah stared hard at both me and Damon

"Crystal" Damon responded

"Good" Elijah nodded as he walked fully into the house. A smile appeared on Elijah's face as he walked past us, "Jenna, wonderful to see you again, you look incredible" he said as he embraced Jenna.

"he thought he could kill me" I muttered, when Elijah was occupied with Jenna. Damon scoffed and walked past me and into the dining room

* * *

><p>"So Blake, where are you from" Jenna asked sat we sat around the dining room eating dinner<p>

"um, I don't really know" I answered, "my parents traveled a lot when I was younger, so i don't have a definate place where i'm from"

"what places have you been too"

"i was Born in Germany and raised there for 6 years, then I moved to Japan till I was 10, then I moved to America"

"so how did you meet Stefan" Damon asked

"I don't really remember, all I know is that I was in a really bad place." I told them, "I was all alone, and I wanted to forever be alone. Stefan came and we clicked" I explained

"in what ways" I seen Damon smirk

"In the best friends sort of way, he has my back, and I have his"

"so how did you come to mystic falls" Elijah asked

"Stefan called, asked me to come, and I said yes" I answered simply

"And how did someone as young as you get interested in the history of this town" John asked

"once again it was Stefan. He told me about his ancestors, and how they founded mystic falls. I thought it was interesting and cool to know someone who's sncestory went so far, and I wanted to know more"

"speaking of the Salvatore's" Jenan spoke up looking at Damon, "according to Elijah, your family so did not find mystic falls"

"Hmm, do tell" Damon looked at Elijah

"Well, as I metioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the 1690's witch trials. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe"

"Because they where witches" Jenna said

"yeah, but they're where no tangible evidence that their was witches in Salem" Damon's date spoke up, which made Damon smirk.

"Andies a journalist. Big on facts"

"Well the lore says that there was this wave of Anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement so those witches where rounded up. They where tied up together in a field and burned at the stakes. Some say you could here the screams from a miles around us."

"I wouldn't repeat that to the historical society" Jenna muttered as she took a sip of wine.

"so why do you want to know the location of these alleged murders" Damon asked

"Curiosity"

Well that was obviously bullshit, I thought in my head as I continued to eat. A few moments of silenced passed by as everyone continued to eat. While it was silent I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to my appetite. It's like when I'm serious and on a hunt I could last for days without food, but when I'm somewhere relaxing, all I see, to do is eat Without getting full. It's all really weird.

"Does anyone care for a bottle of Cogniac" Damon asked as he looked around the room, "I have a bottle I've been saving for ages"

"None for me thanks" Alaric shook his head, "9 glasses of wine is my limit"

"I'll take that bottle" I spoke up

"anybody else" Damon smirked

"I think the gentleman, with the exception of Blake, should take their drink to the study" Andie spoke up

Standing up from his seat Elijah super his mouth and put his napkin down, "I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company" he said

"I like him" Andy smiled as she picked up his plate

"Blake, are you coming" Damon asked

"hold on, I have to pee" I told him while getting up. I seen Damon roll his eyes and I smirked. seriously though I had to pee.

upstairs in the bathroom I took my time doing my business, and washing my hands. Walking out of the bathroom my phone started to ring. already knowing whonit was I answered.

"yes"

I listened patiently as Stefan rambled on and on and on. Did I mention he was talking extremely fast.

"Stefan Calm down" I told him, "Damon's not gonna kill Elijah okay, I am"

With that I hung up and walked back down the stairs. Elijah was no longer in the study but instead he was sitting at the table across from Andy with Damon at the head. Walking over to them I took a seat next to Elijah.

"so what are you guys doing now"

"Andie here was just about to interview Elijah" Damon told me

"what about dessert"

"Jenna's getting it" Alaric answered

"okay then"

pulling the Dagger from the sleeve if my letterman, I stabbed Elijah in the heart. His face quickly turned gray and veins appeared on his face as I let go of the dagger, but kept it in place.

"your welcome"

"don't get cocky, I could have done that"

"and then you would have died" I stated

"what"

"well according to Stefan,ma vampire who tries to kill an original with that dagger dies"

Damon stared at me and I smirked. Getting up i stretched, already done with this dinner party. Damon got up as well, gripping the dagger from Elijah's body.

"I wouldn't pull that out if I was you"

"why not, we need this to kill Klaus"

inthought abiut telling Damon about the dagger, but then I thought against it since he wanted to be such a smartass bitch

"okay then," I nodded, "do what you want"

"exactly"

Picking up Elijah, Damon used his Vampire speed and left the house. Already knowing where he was going, I decided to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hello Elijah" I greeted the awakened Vampire<p>

"who are you and what do you want"

"answers"

"and why would I give them to you"

"because I can release you from this trap, and trust me, this is not witchcraft"

motioning up Elijah looked up to find a seal, painted in red blood on the ceiling above his head. There was also one on the floor where he was standing, trapping him in an enclosed circle.

"who are you and what is it you want from me"

"My name is Blake Tekai, and I'm looking for something"

"and what is it you are looking for"

"I don't know, but seeing as your over 1000 years old, I figured you could help me"

"I'll see what I can do"

nodding I dug into my backpack, the one I brought with me when I came to mystic falls, and pulled out a vanilla envelope.

"i'm looking for a monster, one that bleeds black ooze,"

"black ooze" Elijah asked

"yes, they also eat people, and when I say eat, I mean actually eat" I told him as I handed him the vanilla envelope. Inside of it contained crime scene pictures of dead bodies, carved open with teeth marks and missing organs, all the while leaving black ooze on the bodies

i watched as Elijah looked through the photos, his face unwavering at the disgusting things he was seeing.

"This can't be" Elijah whispered to himself, catching my attention

"what is it"

"my mother, she told me of an ancient creature, one that eats humans and leaces black ooze" Elijah said looking up at me, "but she also said that they where not on this earth"

"what are they"

Before Elijah could answer Stefan and Elena busted into the room, pining Elijah down on the ground as Elena walked into the room. In her hand she held the Dagged that could kill an original and slowly walked towards Elijah.

"You Guys Wait!" I yelled, "Keep him alive

"Sorry Blake, we can't take any chances" Stefan said as he and Damon struggled to hold Elijah down

"He was about to tell me what it is I'm looking for Stefan"

Stefan looked at me with his big green apologetic eyes and I sucked my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blake, I'm sorry about the whole Elijah thing" Stefan apologized the next morning

"whatever, I'm over it" i dismissed

"No, i told you that you can talk to the originals about your search, and when your finally about to get answers we kill him again"

"Its not like he's permanentaly dead or anything, so I can actually get answers whenever I want" I thought outloud

"Good point" Stefan smirked, "but not now"

"You do know that I had him trapped down in that cellar right, he couldn't leave unless someone broke the seal"

"I know that, but for Elena's closure she wanted to be extra careful that he couldn't get to her"

"God why do I have to be such a good friend" I rolled my eyes

"Because I'm the only person you have" Stefan said as he hugged me, and pushed us back on the bed So he was on top

"How do you know I didn't find other friends when we where seperated" I raised an eyebrow

"Doesn't matter, I'll always be your best friend"

"As long as you'll always be my best friend"

"Always"

A cough Interupted me and Stefan, who sat up on the bed breaking our hug. In the doorway was the Elena look alike Katherine, who's only difference was the curly hair.

"well, well, well, you two look pretty close for just being friends" She smirked

"what's your point" I retorted back

"Nothing, but I bet Elena would feel some type of way to see you two so close"

"Do you feel some type of way seeing me and Stefan like this" I asked back, "matter of fact, why are you even here" I asked which was mostlyndirected towards Stefan than the vampire doppleganger.

"Because I can be useful" she smirked, "unlike someone in this house"

"And how are you useful again" I asked, "You're scared of Klaus, you don't know how to kill an original vampire, your not needed for the ritual, your a bitch, and nobody likes you" I listed, "so why the fuck are you here"

Katherine glared at me, "I'm here because I want Klaus dead, and I will do whatever it takes, even help Elena, to achieve that"

"you still didn't answer the question"

"Blake" Stefan called, "just leave it alone"

rolling my eyes I sat up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Once I was done I was dressed in black leggings with a red and black plaid long sleeved button up shirt. I left my hair alone, and left it to its natural curls that reached an a little past my shoulders.

Stefan was no longer in my room as I walked out of the bathroom, and I made my way downstairs where Damon sat drinking.

"so what's on the agenda for today" I asked Damon

"I'm about to brun Elijah's body to take the stake back"

"you don't use your common sense do you" I raised an apeyebrow at Damon

"Common sense is overrated"

I shook my head at that as Damon walked out of the room. Following him I watched as he grabbed a flamethrower.

"That's not gonna work" I sang

"nobody asked you" Damon sang back as he turned on the flamethrower and tried to burn Elijah's body.

"Mmm, burning flesh. If you're trying to get the dagger back, you're wasting your time. He's indestructible." Katherine said as she appeared in the doorway

"No kidding. How do you two know so much about Original vampires?" Damon asked turning to her

"When you spend 500 years running from one, you learn a thing or two." Katherine told him.

"So when I told you my plan to kill Elijah, why didn't you warn me that I'd die if I used the dagger on him?" Damon asked

"Oh, there's so many rules. It's all very confusing." She told him.

"why does it matter" I asked, "I was the one that was originally suppose to kill him" I told him.

"Did you know I would die?" he asked Katherine, and she avoided the question.

"Did Elijah tell you his plan? Did he have a dagger to kill Klaus with?" she asked him.

"Why are you still here?" Damon asked her.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me and I want to be here" she told him and he held his torch, threatening to burn her.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"Oh, I would." he told her.

"Damon, be smart. I want Klaus dead just as much as you do. More. If I wasn't be honest about helping, I'd be long gone by now, ok? You can hate me. But we want the same thing. And you know... I always get what I want." she reminded him as she turned to leave. "I wanted out of the tomb, didn't matter who paid the price. Of course I knew that you'd die." she called back to him.

"That's cold blooded"no sang to Damon who glared at me in return. Laughing I left the cellar

* * *

><p>I sat crossed legged on the couch playing the newest Pokemon game, ignoring Damon behind me as he organize Jonathan Gilbert's journals when Katherine joined us.<p>

"What you up to?" Katherine asked him.

"None of your business." Damon answered

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" she asked and he never answered. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked her.

"No." she told him.

"Then you can't help." He told her. She tried to pick up on of the journals but he slapped her hand away. She his his arm and he used his speed to push her on a chair laying above her.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad that you're not dead." she told him and they got up. "Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore."

"When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power." I toof the two absentmindedly

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon told her

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked.

"We don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon said

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan asked looking at Katherine As he walked in. I felt his gaze on me and I looked up, turning my DS around to show him I was playing Pokemon.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" she asked looking at the two of them.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one." Stefan told us.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Damon asked and his brother nodded.

"Now we just need to find it." I told them.

"but before that, Blake can I talk to you" Stefan asked

"yeah"

Standing up I continued playing as I walked out of the room behind Stefan. I followed him into the empty office, and Stefan closed the door shut.

"I asked Elena to invite you to a girls night she's having with Bonnie and Caroline"

"Why"

"Because I want the two of you to get to know each other better, be friends you know"

"I don't care to know those three stefan" I closed my DS to look at him

"please Blake, I know how you feel about having people in your life, but you're my best friend, and I want you to be friends with Elena and her friends"

"Can we just be Acquaintances and be fine with that"

"Can you be better than Acquaintances"

"One day I'm gonna ask you to be friends with someone, and you can't say no" I pointed at Stefan

"And you know what, I would be glad to be friends with whoever you want me to be friends with because I trust you judge of character,"

"Your niceness is disgusting"

"Be at her house at 7, that's when it starts" Stefan told me

"Whatever" my I said as i opened my DS again to continue playing

* * *

><p>At seven I stood in front of Elena's house, contemplating whether or not I should go in or not. It's not like I don't like Elena or her friends, I don't know them well enough to come to that conclusion, but for the past 50+ years I've only ever had 2 friends, with Stefan being my Best.<p>

sighing I reached my hand out and pressed the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. A minute later Elena opened the door, a small smile gracing her face as she seen me.

"Hello" I greeted

"hey Blake, come in" she gestured into the house

walking into the house I followed Elena into the kitchen where Bonne and Caroline stood around the counter.

"Hey Blake" Bonnie and Caroline greeted with smiles

"Hi" I waved, "So what does one do on a girls night" I asked

"Pizza or Chinese" Caroline asked

"Do you even have to ask" Elena smiled

"I'll order it" Caroline said as she pulled out a tablet. Turning towards Elena i leaned against the counter

"so you order food, and then what" I aske Elena

"you never had a girls night before" Elena asked me

"unless you count hanging of with Stefan, then no" I said shaking my head

"okay, that is really sad" Caroline butted in, "if Stefan was your only source of friendly fun"

"well it's not like I had any friends to have girls night with, or friendly fun nights so"

"that just means we have to make this night special" Bonnie smirked

"Okay then, what do we do now" I asked

"well now we pick out a movie" Caroline said, "how about the notebook"

"read the books and seen the movie" I said, "didn't like either"

"What" Caroline shouted, "how could you not like the notebook"

"just call me apathetic" I shrugged my shoulders, "the whole movie was stupid, I hated the main characters,"

"You have no sense of romance" Caroline gasped making me laugh.

"do you guys think that Jonas is being sincere" Elena asked out of the blue

"I don't know what to believe. I think he's at a loss And not sure what to do" Bonnie said

"Join the club" Elena agreed

"so what else do we do on a girls night, Paint our nails, do each other's hair, makeovers, all that Clichè stuff" I listed

Before any of the girls could answer, Jenna walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Because of Jenna and Caroline's Relationship troubles over secrets, I was now heading to the grille with the other girls to listen to some band play. I'm not one who is opposed to bands or rock or any type of music except country but even there I love Kelly clarkson, but I'm not a big fan of Rock or bands.<p>

Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline smiled and danced along to the music, while I stood in place Just listening to them play. Jenna walked over to us with a smile, but that quickly fell, "I need a drink" she said as she walked away. Looking to see why she left, I seen Alaric and stiffled my laughter.

"Hey Matt" Caroline said catching my attention. She was smiling at some boy, who is obviously matt, but he ignored her and walked past her

"Awkward" a said to the group

"he said the ball is in your court" Bonnie reminded her

"yeah, but I can't do anything about it"

"why not" I raised an eyebrow, "your obviously torn up about him, so do something about"

"Yeah, but I am still keeping secrets from him" Caroline excused

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna" Elena stated, "and that's our fault. We're trying to protect the people that we care about by keeping them out of it, but in the end we're hurting them anyway"

caroline thought about what Elena said before taking off her jacket and handing it to Elena. She then walked through the crowd, "what are you doing? Where are you going" Elena asked her confused as me and Bonnie watched Caroline hop on the stage.

Grabbing the mic Caroline started rambling on about a boy and nothing, before deciding to sing. It was a song I didn't recognize, but she didn't sound horribly horrible. Like she did a decent job. The boy who ignored her earlier hopped on the stage and they kissed in front of everyone.

"so is this a normal girls night" I asked Bonnie and Elena

"We guess" Bonnie shrugged

Caroline and Matt disappeared and another band started to play. Elena excused herself from me and Bonnie to go to the bathroom.

"So how did you like the band" Bonnie asked me

"not really what I normally listen too, but they where good"

"how's your first girls night going"

"since I don't have anything to compare this with, I woll have to say it's the best girls night ever"

"that sounded like a insult disguised as a compliment"

Me and Bonnie laughed together and decided to see what was taking Elena. We found her laughing to herself as she walked away From the bathroom.

"I wouldn't" Elena said, "Matt and Caroline are having their own party"

"in the bathroom" Bonnie whispered with a smile

"if they're happy then I'm happy" Elena said

"Speaking of happy" Bonnie changed the subject, "would it freak you out if I started dating your brother" she asked

"Your into my brother" Elena asked shocked

"I know it's weird but he's good and strong. He makes me happy and I really can't tell what your thinking right now"

"I'm thinking that my brother has experienced more pain than a hundred People worth of pain... and he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you"

The two hugged and I felt weird. I don't have many friends, and my life is nothing normal, so seeing Bonnie and Elena talking about something so simple and normal, it felt weird. My phone vibrating in my breast pocket shook those feelings away and I grabbed my phone to see a text from Stefan

**"Luka is dead, and he's on his way. Protect Elena Until I get there**

looking up i seen Jonas, and grabbed Elena's hand. Of course the straght haired girl was confused, but the only thing I could do is lead her away from him Without causing a scene.

"Blake, what are you doing" Elena asked

"Lukas dead and Jonas wants you dead" I summarized

"what"

"just wait until Stefan comes"

Stefan arrived 5 minutes later, pushing me and Elena into the bathroom after matt left Caroline.

"Hey" Caroline smiled

"No time, Stefan has a problem" I told her

"what's going on"

"Jona is here and he's after Elena" Stefan told her

"Oh my god" Caroline gasped

"I have a plan but I need to get Elena and Blake out of here"

"why couldn't Blake do something" Elena asked

"because she'll cause a scene"

"which is stupid because Jonas is setting shit on fire" I rolled my eyes

"Caroline" Stefan ignored me as he looked at caroline

"what can I do to help" she asked

* * *

><p>Thanks to Caroline Stefan managed to get Elena out of the grille unharmed. Stefan brought us back to Elenas house where Bonnie and Jeremy sat at the table waiting. When Bonnie seen Elena She got up from her chair, "thank god"<p>

"It's not over yet" Elena said

"What's going on" Jeremy asked

"just wait" I smirked at him

Elena left to go upstairs, leaving me downstairs with Bonnie, Stefan, and Jeremy. when we heard a thud hit the floor Me, Bonnie, and Stean ran up the stairs to see Jonas lying on the floor, with Katherine standing over him,

"you didn't have to kill him" Bonnie said as she walked over to him and bent down To his body. Suddenly Jonas popped up and grabbed Bonnie's face. Bonnie screamed and Stefan quickly snapped his neck.

"how Anti-climactic" I deadpanned as I looked down at Jonas's dead body. The four of us walked downstairs where Elena and Stefan was waiting.

"Everything is taken care of" Stefan told them, as Katherine took off Elena's necklace and handed it out to her.

"I'm guessing you're gonna want this back. But your pretty little outfit is gonna need a good dry clean"

Elena took the necklace from Katherine and turned to Stefan. "you're gonna have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home"

"Is that all you have to say to me" Katherine said

"this doesn't change the way I feel about you" Elena stated

"I don't like you much either if we're gonna be open, and frankly I'd be happy to see you dead, but if we're gonna try and take on Klaus we kind of need you alive. So I'm not a threat to you Elena, and if your gonna believe anything, believe that"

* * *

><p>"so how was girls night" Stefan asked as he made himself comfortable on my bed<p>

"it was not how I expected a girls night to go" I told him truthfully

"which part, the Witch, or Caroline singing"

"all of it"

"how did you expect it to go"

"like a clichè" i said making Stefan laugh

"so did you bond with Elena or Bonnie or Caroline"

"I mean, we talked and stuff, and seeing them made me all weird and shit"

"weird how"

"it just seemed normal,"

"i understand that feeling" Stefan said

"I don't know, maybe once I leave this town that feeling will go away"


	4. Chapter 4

After the news that Elena's mother Isobel, who died might I add, was working for Klaus all along, and that he was coming any day now, Stefan and Damon decided to give their house to Elena. As of right not Elena and Bonnie was downstairs with Stefan and Damon's lawyer signing papers. Deciding to continue my search after weeks of not doing anything, I was sitting on my bed, laptop open looking for anything with the characteristics of what I'm looking for.

**gotta bop like this**

**can't wear skinny jeans cuz my knots don't fit**

**no one on the corner got a pocket like this**

**so I rock Roc jeans cuz my knots so thick**

**you can learn how to dress just by Jocking my fresh**

**jockin jockin my fresh**

**jockin jockin my fresh**

**Follow my steps it's the road to success**

**where the niggas know you thorough**

**and the girls say Yes**

**yes**

I sung along to the lyrics before picking up my phone. "Hello"

"Wait for me Blake," the voice said "I'm almost there"

He hung up the phone without saying anything else, and I threw my phone done. "Well, this is a predicament" I said out loud to myself. Getting up off the bed I raised my arms up high in the air, and stood on the tips of my toes as I stretched my body. As I was stretching Stefan walked into the room.

"How's the research going"

"How it's always been"

"I got you a book of the massacres of Mystic falls" Stefan said throwing a medium sized book down on the bed, "I Figured whatever your looking for might be in this book, and you can finally name it"

"Thank you"

"And if it's not in that book, then you can undagger Elijah and ask him"

"Are you sure" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah," Stefan nodded, "the seal worked good enough, so you can do that"

"But" i said knowing there was gonna be a but

"After we stop Klaus"

"Of course"

Stefan smiled As I finished Stretching. Walking over to the book I picked it up and sat down on the bed.

"But I can't teach you my swag, you can pay for school but you can't buy class" I continue to rap the part in the song making Stefan laugh

"Speaking of school" Stefan said, "there's gonna be a school dance tonight"

"K"

"you should come"

"Aren't I to old for school dances"

"Do you know what a school dance is"

"If it's anything like Highschool musical, than no"

"I'm 100% positive it's not like highschool musical"

"Why should I go to this dance?"

"Because you never been to one before, and it could be fun"

"Ngh, I don't think so" I declined, "I already wasted time doing nothing, I can't procrastinate anymore than I already did"

"Think about it, it's a 60's theme so you can dress up"

"I'll think about it" I told Stefan as I opened the book, "but you know how much I hated the 60's

"I know" he nodded, "but you liked the weed" he said before leaving and closing the door.

Shaking my head I grabbed my phone and turned on some music as I opened the Massacres of Mystic falls. Page one, chapter one, The witch trials. groaning loudly I laid down on the bed and started reading.

* * *

><p>Vampires, Witches, and werewolves oh my. It seems like this book is another dead end in my quest for vengeance and answers. I'm surprised that the only thing this town had to deal with is Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves, with the one Wendingo which was covered up as a wolf Attack.<p>

Giving up i closed the book and threw it randomly to the side on the bed. Grabbing my phone I turned off the music and got up to get myself something to eat. Walking down the stairs I heard the voice of Stefan and the whole "Gang" and raised my eyebrow in confusion. _Didn't they go to school I said to myself_, as I checked the time on my phone. Seems I've been reading for 5 hours.

Walking into the Livingroom I made my presence known. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and Alaric, all turned to look at me

"So what's this about a school dance" I asked breaking the "Awkward" tension

"Klaus made his first move" Stefan answered, "and he's gonna do it at the dance"

"what is he like 12" I rolled my eyes. I seen Alaric narrow his eyes at me, but ignored it

"That means, that you Blake, are going to the dance" Stefan said

"I don't even go to that school" I reminded

"I told Alaric to put you and me down as Chaperones" Damin spoke up

"Okay so we go to the dance and then what, do any of you know what Klaus looks like" I asked

"No, but he could be anywhere at anytime" Stefan said

"And when you find Klaus, what's your plan of attack. You don't have a weapon to kill him" I reminded them

"Don't need one because it's me" Bonnie spoke up, "He doesn't know how much power I can channel, if I can find him, I can kill him"

"That's not gonna be easy," Alaric said, "I mean he's the biggest baddest vampire around" he reminded

"Alaric has a point, I mean what if he..," Damon rushed over to Bonnie, but she threw him across the room using her magic

"Well i'm impressed" Stefan said

"Only problem is that Klaus is an original, a lot stronger than both Stefan and Damon combined, and based on Luka and his dad he has more than one witch around" I told them

"Doesn't matter if he's an original or if he has a witch. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Elena, I know I can" Bonnie said trying to convince Elena to believe her

* * *

><p>Stefan told me that I was required to wear a costume to the 60,s dance so me and Elena where looking through some boxes in Stefans room looking for an outfit. I honestly hate the 60's. The fashion, the hippies, the hair, the war. Everything about the 60's makes me shudder. The only good thing that came out of it was the drugs, mostly the weed, and that's it.<p>

"Your relatives are such Packrats" Elena told him as we dug through his stuff. She picked out two outfits and held them up, "what do you think, Twiggy, or sexy hippy" she asked me

"I don't know" I shrugged, "Sexy hippie"

"Thank you" Elena said sighing

"you know you can back out if you want" Stefan told her

"And what, miss out on all the fun" She replied sarcastically, "Blake, what other creatures are there in the world" she asked

"what others do you think" I asked back as I continued to dig through the clothes

"well I remember you saying there's demons" Elena said

"And" I urged

"I don't know, Zombies"

"You have no imagination" i deadpanned as I looked back at her

"Sorry" Elena blushed

"It's fine" I dismissed, "Not everyone is into those types of things, so it's okay"

"So, what types of monsters are there" Elena asked again

"Well besides Demons Ghosts are real Duh" I said, "Wendingos, Wraiths, Sirens, Shapeshifters, hellhounds" I listed, "there's even a creature known as a Rugaru" I laughed

"Wow" Elena sighed, running a hand through her hair, "that's alot"

"Hey" Stefan said holding her, "what's wrong

"All this time worrying about Klaus, I convinced myself he wasn't resl" Elena said, "but hearing Blake talk about all the things she's encountered just now made me realize that he is"

"Well it's not your fault really" I told her, "you weren't born in this world, of course you try to live in denial"

Getting up I grabbed the clothes I decided to wear and walked out of Stefans room to get ready. I picked out light bell bottomed jeans, with a black long sleeved shirt that had a colorful peace sign on it, A brown vest, black boots, with a black headband tied around my head, topped off with Blue round sunglasses, and a looped belt. My hair was straightened and brushed to the side so it wouldn't get in my way, and I had a brown satchel that held some things.

"How do I look." I asked Damon, who walked into the bathroom

"Still useless" he smirked

"Thank you" I smiled touching my hand to my heart

"your welcome" He replied, fixing his hair before walking out of the bathroom to get Stefan and Elena

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Elena and I walked arrived at the school. We approached Bonnie and Jeremy, who arrived before us, and was talking to each other.<p>

"Damon. Stefan. Elena. Blake." Bonnie greeted us.

"Evenin'" Damon said and I waved at them as we walking into the gym. Everyone was dancing in their sixties costumes, and laughing, and smiling, and having fun. It kinda almost made me sad,

"Wanna dance" Damon asked

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow, "you know how to dance"

"Damon just smirked and dragged me out to the dance floor. I laughed as he spun me around to the music, that ended with a dip. Laughing i pushed myself away from him, and turned away.

"Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." We turned to the stage to see one of the students on the stage. Damon and I joined Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy in front of the stage. "This is for Elena. From Klaus." a song started playing and I stared at the others.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said.

"it would have been much better if it was a song that fit the situation" I said

"I don't see him." I told them looking around.

"Maybe he just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said.

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon told us.

"Good idea." Bonnie said taking Jer's arm.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy told her.

"Too bad." Bonnie told him and they went to the dance floor.

"There's Ric. I'll be back." Damon said and I followed him to Ric.

"Special dedication, huh? This guy's a little twisted." Ric told us.

"Should have picked a better song" I said

"like what" Alaric asked curious

"I don't know, I don't listen to that type of music"

"I'm not impressed." Damon told him.

"No?" Ric asked him and I gave Ric a curious look.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said pulling me to the dance floor. I smiled as Damon did some 60's specific moves with me.

"I never took you for a dancer," I raised an eyebrow "You're good at this." I told him.

"I've got moves you've never seen." he said and I laughed. After he and I danced for a bit he went to dance with Bonnie while Jeremy, Elena and I talked.

"What are they up to?" Elena asked looking at them.

"Who knows?" Jer said in a tone that was very down.

"Is there something going on, Jer? You ok?" Elena asked him.

"Fine. I'm fine." he said before he walked away and Stefan joined us.

"Everything all right?" he asked us.

"I'm not sure." Elena told him.

* * *

><p>Stefan told me and Elena about Bonnie's problem and Elena went to go talk to her friend leaving me and Stefan alone.<p>

"so how are you enjoying your first school dance" Stefan asked

"I hate the sixties" I told him. Stefan laughed, but stopped abruptly. Confused I opened my mouth to ask What was wrong, but Stefan grabbed my hand and ran out of the gym.

"Stefan" I asked

"go find Elena alright, I have a feeling she's in trouble"

"Bonnie's with her"

"Blake, Bonnie can't die" Stefan said sternly, looking into my eyes. Nodding my head I Seperated from Stefan and ran down a seperate hall to find Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so where are you taking us?" I heard Elena ask down the hall<p>

"Just a little further." I heard Alaric say

Elena! Bonnie!" I yelled down the hall as I ran to them

"Blake, what's wrong" Elena asked

"Have you seen Jeremy" Bonnie asked

"yeah, I just seen him, and he's fine" I told them

"Wait... Something's not right." Elena said watching Ric carefully. "Ric was suppose to bring us to him

Ric started laughing.

"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, uchh. Not my decade." Ric told us. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway, right Blake?" He asked "I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz. You shoukd have been there Love." he said and I gave him a look. slowly nodding my head, I realized who that was.

"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked him.

"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" he asked her and we began to back up slowly.

"He's being compelled." Bonnie said.

"Nope. Try again." he told us.

"What's going on?" Elena asked him.

"Ok, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." he said and my eyes widened.

"Nik." I said.

"Surprise!" he said smiling at me.

"Who?" Bonnie asked me.

"Klaus." I told them.

"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." Elena said looking from me to him.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." he said before looking at Bonnie. "But you are." Bonnie threw him against the wall with her powers and Elena held my hand tightly as he got up. "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He rushed over to us and she threw him against a display case and he laughed. "By all means... Fire away!" he said getting up. "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Both of you, Run" I told them while staring at Alaric/Klaus

"Blake, what are you doing," Bonnie asked, "what are you gonna do against him"

K"I'm a hunter Bonnie, I'll do what Ill do best"

"but you can't kill him" she stated

"I'll try, now go get Elena out of here, and if you feel like I can't do it then, you can come back"

"but Blake" Elena tried

"Oh My God, why are you guys still here" I rolled my eyes agitated, "Hust go, you're wasting time"

They both nodded there heads and ran away.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, eh Love" Klaus smirked<p>

"give or take 5 years" I spit back

"What's five years between Immortals"

"A long time when you've been searching for something for over 50 years"

"And you know better than anyone how I know that feels"

"I know" I nodded my head

Taking off my glasses I put them in my brown satchel, and took it off. Digging into the Satchel I pulled out my Hunters knife before throwing it somewhere in the hall. Twirling the knife in my hand I approached him, the smirk never leaving his face.

"what's gotten you so upset love" he asked when i reached him. Not saying a word a slashed at him with the knife. klaus chuckled and dodged each of my attacks. Grabbing my wrist he spun me around so my back was to his chest.

"tell me what's wrong Blake" lifting my leg I kicked Klaus/Alaric in the face. Klaus backed up a bit, and I spun around striking him three times in the face with my fist, before kicking him in the stomach. klaus heaved and backed up. I punched him again in the face, and kicked his foot from behind making Klaus do a 360 flip onto the ground. Kneeling onto the floor i took my knife out and stabbed Klaus in the chest, being careful not to hit his heart. Klaus screamed out in pain and glared up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the monsters" I Asked him harshly

"what are you talking about"

"Your brother Elijah, he knows what I'm looking for" i told him

"what"

"he said your mother told him about it, so you must know too"

"you know my relationship with my mother blake"

"he said she told you before you turned into vampires, which means it was before she completely turned her back on you"

"Blake—Aahhhhh!" Klaus screamed as I twisted the knife in his chest

"No secrets Niklaus" I told im

Klaus screamed in pain again and grabbed my wrist. He squeezed tightly onto it as he breathes heavily.

"This is my souls knife Nik, this is you hurting, not Alaric"

"Blake" he heaved again, "No secrets okay, no secrets"

Looking into Alarics eyes I sensed Klaus's sencirity, nodding my head I pulled the knife out of Alarics body. Before either of us could get up, a Klaus was flung away from me, and I was pulled back, dropping my weapon in the process. Turning around I seen Bonnie and Damon.

"what are you two doing" I asked

"what we need to do" Bonnie responded

before I could say anything Damon grabbed me, and used his vampire speed to leave the hall.

* * *

><p>"There you are." Damon said as he approached Stefan and Elena, putting me down when he reached them<p>

"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked him.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon told us.

"What?" Elena asked him.

"Where is she?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Stefan, let her do this." Damon told him.

"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" Stefan asked again.

"Follow me" I told them

We arrived where Damon said she was but Bonnie shut the door and we couldn't get in.

"Bonnie, no!" Elena called out to her. Bonnie continued fighting Nik as Elena screamed and Stefan tried opening the doors. Bonnie looked back at us and smiled with her nose dripping blood then fell to the floor. Everything stopped flying in the room and they rushed to help Bonnie. Instead of going for Bonnie, I walked over to where I dropped my knife. Instead of seeing the cold black knife, I found nothing.

"Fucking Klaus" I growled to myself, sucking my teeth

* * *

><p>Walking into my room at the boarding house I pulled off my headband and threw it somewhere in the room. Stripping off the rest of my clothes I crawled onto the nice comfortable King sized bed and sized in content. Tomorrow I would have to go to Klaus and get my knife back.<p>

fumbling around to get comfortable I felt something hard and leathery on the bed. Reaching under my body I pulled out the Massacres of Mystic falls book that Stefan gave me and rolled my eyes. I was about to throw the book to the side when the page that I last left on, wasn't the page that I last left on. Sitting up i Started reading.

_When a witch dies violently she Marks the place she dies with her magic. When 100 witches die in the same place, they mark that same place with that magic. These silly humans only label women as witches, not knowing that me could posses the power of magic as well._

_When the Witch trials where over I stayed behind to harness the power of the witches for myself. Everything stunk of burning wood and flesh, and the ground was burned black. As I walked through the field I could still hear the screams of the 100 witches that burned only days weeks ago._

_Thre was something weird in the middle of the field. There was a blob of black ooze on the ground. I wanted to approach it, but I could sense that it was dangerous. I stood where I was, watching the blob until it moved at incredible speed. My eyes widened and I used my power to push it back. Scared I ran off._

_that next day I brought my friend to the murder site, hoping the blob was still there. He asked me what we was doing there, and I asnwered him vaguely. The blob was still in the place where it was when I first seen it._

_"What is that" he asked me_

_"I don't know" I said looking at him_

_"interesting" he said as he walked slowly towards the blob. With that same blinding speed that I seen yesterday the blob jumped on him. He screamed and yelled, but I didn't help. What I was witnessing was quick as the ooze ate my friend. Nothing happened for a second, but my eyes widened when it grew and started to take form. My eyes widened when it finished taking form. It was my friend, the one who was just killed._

_He smiled at me and licked his lips. Fear was the only thing I could feel as he approached me. He didn't say a thing as his mouth outstretched to show a long forked tongue and razor sharp teeth, his face changing as well. I backed away slowly, before taking off, I only heard about those creatures in the grimoir. How where they here, they where suppose to be somewhere else, trapped to never come back to the world as He intended. How is it, that the—"_

The entry ended after that. Narrowing my eyes I turned the page, and read through the whole thing over again. He was about to tell me about those things. What they where named. When I realized that I wasn't getting anything out of searching I threw the book across the room and groaned loudly. Now the only thing I got from this book is more answers.

**_What and where did they escape from, and how did they get here?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Song is Swagga like us by T.I. Jay-Z verse.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

After the Aggrivating disappointment of yesterday, I wanted nothing that to stay in my room all day playing Pokemon. I now had 4 badges with 5 Pokemon. I was at the end of Chargestone cave and was now facing in order to leave. Nik called a bunch but I ignored every single call. I probably shouldn't have because he has my knife, but I'll get it back, I always get it back.

I also accompanied Stefan to keep Jenna away from Klaus in Alarics body. That was a weird day, and I told Klaus I wouldn't talk to him until he gets his body back. Elena also Undaggered Elijah, but the two of them stayed out all day talking about Klaus. Today I am going to get my answers, I don't care what they're talking about, I just want to know.

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said to us. Stefan and Elena was sitting in different seats but next to each other, while I stood by Elijah, my arms crossed over my chest

"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is a fake. That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan said to Elijah.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it… he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah said to us.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon said as he walked into the Office/Study "We can kill him today. With Bonnie." Damon said to us.

"Damon…" Stefan said to Damon warningly.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena said to Damon.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said to us.

"You're a bitch" I said to Damon, who just looked at me

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena said to him

"All right. How do we break this curse?" Stefan asked, turning to Elijah.

"Wait" I stopped Elijah from answering, "before you answer that question, answer mine"

"Is this really an appropriate time" Elijah asked

"I don't care, my problems are 100 times more important than Elena's problems, but since Stefan is my friend I was okay with not getting my answers" I told Elijah, "but now I want them"

"Okay," Elijah nodded, "What's the question"

"the last time we talked, before you got dagger end again you was about to name a creature. One you said your mother barely talked about. One you was shocked and surprised to find out existed" I recounted

"Ah yes,"

"tell me, What. Where they?"

Elijah opened his mouth and gave me my answer. it didn't make much sense. Every interpretation of that creature was said to be a sea monster, how the hell can they eat people, and shapeshift.

"Can we get back to killing Klaus" Damon Interupted

"Yes, Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said to us.

"The moon stone." Stefan said to Elijah.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah said to us.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked Elijah.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger… to the point of your death." Elijah said to Elena.

Stefan then held Elena's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"And that's where you come in." Elena said to Elijah.

Elijah then pulled out a very old looking vile from a wooden box that was sitting on a table and held it up for us to see.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah said to us.

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked Elijah confusedly.

"And then you won't." Elijah said to Elena.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asked Elijah skeptically. "You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asked Elena.

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger so are a supernatural occurance. Odds are, the ring won't work" Elijah explained

"I'll take those odds over your Elixer"

"Blake" Stefan called my name, "do you have something for Elena"

"I might" I said looking into Stefans green eyes, "and I do" I smiled,

"And your just telling us this now" Damon yelled looking at me

"I also have a weapon that can kill Klaus" I smirked at him

"What!"

"I thought you wasn't going to use that" Stefan said

"and you knew Stefan" Demon glared at his brother

"Of course Stefan knows" I said to him, "And I'm not going to use it, I just want to make Damon mad"

"There is only one thing that can kill us" Elijah spoke up

"No, there are actually a couple of things that can kill originals, and I happen to have one of them"

my phone hone vibrated in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out To see a text from the man who took my knife

**Meet me at the Grille—Klaus**

**"**Well I will be back" I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. Pulling off my necklace I threw it to Stefan who caught it easily.

"That won't work" Elijah said

"That's not John Gilbert's" I retorted back, "I was given this by someone, and its brought me back to life a couple of time" I explained, "and no I am not human, so if it works on me, then it should work on Elena" I exclaimed backing out if the study

"And where are you going" Damon asked running after me

"None of your business" I retorted

"Let me come with" he asked

"why"

"because I feel like your hiding more than what I know"

"Stefan knows, so you don't have to"

"yeah, but Stefan respects your secrets and your mission or whatever so he won't tell me"

"That sounds like a personal problem"

Damon opened his mouth to say something but Jenna's yelling caught everyone in the houses attention. Me and Damon hurried to Jenna, to find her holding a cross bow to Alaric.

"Jenna, it's me" Alaric tried to reason with her as Stefan and Elena entered the scene. Taking that as my cue, I slipped out of the house. Hopping onto my bike I made my way towards the grill.

Reaching the grill Stupid ass Klaus wasn't even there yet. Rolling my eyes I wanted to leave, but I needed my knife. "_He better get here soon_" I said to myself, as I approached the bar and sat down. Taking out my phone I called Klaus.

"Hello Blake" Klaus's british voice said

"where are you"

"So sorry dear, I got a little caught up"

"Then I'm gonna leave"

"If you want your precious knife back, you'll wait for me"

"Or I can go to Alarics house and take it myself"

"Who says I'm at Alarics"

I went quiet. Sucking my teeth I put my head down on the bar. "Fine"

"I won't be long love"

"You better not be"

Hanging up I picked my head up and ordered some french fries and a soda to eat while I waited for Klaus. Taking out my phone I started searching.

* * *

><p>"So this is where you ran off to" Damon said as he took a seat next to me, ordering a scotch. Alaric with him.<p>

"Yup" I said popping the P. It's been about 30 minutes since I talked to Klaus, and he still hasn't shown up

"So let's talk about this weapon conflict" Damon got to the point

"what weapon conflict" Alaric asked

"The useless Hunter here has a weapon that can kill Klaus" Damon told him

"Like actually kill, or like keeping a dagger inside Elijah kill"

"Kill, kill"

"And how come you never brought this up"

"Because it's a limited weapon and I don't wanna waste it on stupid things"

"You think saving A life is stupid"

"Ask me again when Elena's the key to saving the world" I smiled at him. Damon scowled at me and downed his drink.

Gentlemen? Why so glum?" A british voice that sound like Nik asked them. Turning around I found him, smirking. Ric and Damon turned around as well, looking at the real Niklaus.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." Damon said.

"In the flesh." Nik told him before looking at Ric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Damon got up and stood between them.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked him.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgängers. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." Nik told him

"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asked him.

"You are kidding?" Nik asked him. "He is kidding, right?"

"Who cares, give me my knife." I told him.

"I mean, come on," Damon continued "what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon asked him.

"Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." Nik told him before he left pulling me off of the bar stool behind him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he told me, smiling.

"That's descriptive." I told him. "Can I just have my knife back"

"Did you find out what you wanted to know" Klaus asked

"Yup"

"And"

"Are you still gonna help me after you break the curse"

"I told you I would"

"You also told me that you knew nothing of that creature"

"I didn't, but since your so hellbent on saying I am, what was it that killed your family"

"None of your business"

Klaus chuckled and pulled me closer to him. Trying to contain my smile I looked into his blue eyes.

"Are you with me" Klaus asked

"Always" I told him, "Are you with me" I asked back

"Always"

Leaning in I kissed Him

* * *

><p>When we walked in the apartment we saw Katherine making coffee. "Oh" I said surprised, "Katherine's still alive"<p>

"only for my benefit love" he told me

"Everything ok?" she asked us, her eyes lingering on me longer than necessary

"What have you been doing?" Nik asked her.

"Making coffee. Do you want some?" she asked him. He rushed over to her and strangled her.

"Tell me what you've been doing." he compeled.

"Making coffee." she told him. He released her and she held her neck. She began walking away from him but he stopped her.

"Wait. Take off your bracelet." he ordered her. She turned and took it off, giving it to him. "Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

"But she'll burn." I said walking up to him.

"She doesn't have a choice." he told me. She turned and walked into the sunlight. I watched as her skin began to burn.

"through the years I've never seen a vampire burn in the sunlight." I told him as she screamed. Nik smiled at her pain and let her burn for a moment.

"That's enough." he told her and she ran over to the corner of the room, in the shadows. I grabbed her bracelet from him and put it back on her wrist as he walked over to us. "Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me." As Klaus said that I started searching for my knife.

"You're not gonna find your knife around here Love" Klaus told me

"Then give it to me"

"After tonight"

"Alright"

"Now tell me what you know about those brothers"

"Nothing except they'll do anything to save Elena," I told him, "which means Damon is gonna kill your vampire and wolf, And don't act surprise if Elena survives your ritual, or if Either brother comes and disturbs it"

"Noted," Klaus nodded

"Also I don't care if you kill Damon or Elena or Bonnie or whatever, but do not kill Stefan"

"I won't"

I raised an eyebrow at the way Klaus said that, but shook that off. I told Stefan that I would help with Elena, and I did when I gave her my necklace which doesn't effect me from helping Klaus break his curse without getting himself killed

**So I ball so hard muhfuckas wanna fine me**

**first niggas gotta find me**

**What's 50 grand to a muhfucka like me**

**Can you please remind me?**

**Ball so hard, this shit crazy**

**Y'all don't know that don't shit phase me**

**The Nets could go 0-82 and I look at you like this shit gravy**

**Ball so hard, this shit weird**

**We ain't even s'pose to be here,**

**Ball so hard, since we here**

_"Hello" I anwered. Looking at Klaus he was shaking his head at my ringtone._

_"Blake" Stefan said, "we need to talk"_

_"what about"_

_"I'm at the old witches house"_

_"I'll be there" I told him_

Ending the call I put my phone back in my pocket.

"We really need to work on your taste in music" Klaus said still shaking his head

"We are two different people," I told him "therefore my taste in music is excellent"

"I beg to differ"

"Whatever," i shrugged "I have to talk to Stefan" I said walked away. When I reached the door I was suddenly pushed against it, and a pair of lips pressed against my own. Smiling I kissed back just as passionately as his lips moved against mine. I broke away from the kiss for air and a klaus smiled.

"I'll see you later tonight"

"When the curse is broken and you turn into a hybrid" I stated

Klaus pecked me on the lips one more time before I left the apartment.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached the old witches house it was nightfall. As I approached I seen Stefan pacing outside. I stepped on some fallen leaves, making Stefan look up at me. Smiling I waved at him, hoping he wasn't too mad at the fact that I actually knew Klaus and didn't tell anybody.<p>

"So what did you want to talk about" I asked standing face to face with Stefan

"You know Klaus,"

"Yes"

"How come you've never brought this up before"

"Honestly, the topic never came up"

"yes it did," Setfan stated, "when you first came I asked if you heard of a vampire named Klaus"

I didn't say anything knowing Steafan was right., "You knew killing him is important"

"Look Stefan, I understand you want to save Elena," I sighed, "and I gave you something that can save her, so there is no point in killing Klaus"

"Do you hear yourself right now," Stefan ran a hand through his hair, "he's the bad guy"

"No, he's the guy trying to break a curse placed on him" I retorted back

"I think" turning around me and Stefan seen Elijah, who approached us slowly, "the reason why Stefan is so upset, is because you are being dishonorable"

"says the guy who's willing to kill his own flesh and blood"

"I'm willing to kill Niklaus not because of anything he's done to me, but what he's done to my family"

"But Blake has a point" Stefan spoke up, "I've wanted to kill Damin a thousand times, but I was never able to go through with it"

"That is because Niklaus isn't my only brother" Elijah revealed looking at Stefan, "I had a siblings. Parents. A family. Through the centuries Niklaus hunted them all down one by one and scattered their bodies across the sea where they could never be found"

"So your doing this for revenge" Stefan stated

"Which will be a huge mistake because your family isn't scattered across the Sea" I told him

"What do you mean" Elijah asked turning to me

"What I mean, is that your brother lied to you"

"And how would you know"

"Because I know where they are Elijah" I told him, "Klaus showed me, and they're safe"

"Your lying"

"I'm not"

Elijah looked me in the eyes, searching for any indication that I was lying to him. When he didn't find anything he looked to Stefan

"The fact still remains that he killed them" Stefan tried tell Elijah

"What, you mean put them in a death sleep where you can wake up when the dagger is pulled out"

Stefan looked at me incredulously, "What are you trying to do Blake"

"I'm trying to help Klaus break the curse and Help you keep Elena alive" I stated

"But why, why are you so hell bent on helping him"

"Because I told him I would" I sad, "And in exchange he's gonna help me"

"but why Blake"

"Because he saved my life Stefan"

* * *

><p>Looking up at the moon I took my leave. The Curse would be broken soon and I had to make sure nothing happens to Klaus. Stefan walked with me, the both of us not saying anything to each other on the way. The walk was tense and I knew Stefan wanted to do everything in his power to stop me from helping him.<p>

Well, well." Nik said suddenly as me and Stefan Appeared at the top of the quarry. "I don't recall you being on the guest list." I

"We need to talk" Stefan stated

"Very well, then." Nik sped up to the top of the cliff and walked towards me and Stefan. Nik looked to me, then at Stefan. "Can we get some privacy love?" Nik asked

"Sure, but remember what I said earlier" I poked him in the chest

"Of course"

walking away way from the two, I walked down to the Quarry and stood next to Klaus's witch Greta. I felt Elena's stare on me, so I turned to face her.

"Yes Elena" I said to her

"I thought you were friends with Stefan," she said to the point

"I am friends with Stefan"

"Then what are you doing on Klaus's side"

"All I have to do is keep you alive, and I gave you something for that. When Klaus breaks the curse you will still be alive and I keep my promise to Stefan" I told her

"But what about my aunt Jenna" she said, "She doesn't desrve to die and yet Klaus took her, I don't care about me but can you save her" Elena asked

"No" I stated simply, "Also Stefans asking Klaus if he could Take Jenna's place, so be prepared for that"

After I said that Klaus and Stefan sped down to where we was.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Nik told us.

"Stefan…" Elena said sadly.

"It's okay." Stefan told her

"Well." he pointed a stake between Jenna and Stefan and looked to Elena. "Who's it going to be, Elena?"

"No." Elena stated sternly

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." he told her. He used his speed to go around Stefan and stake him in the back. Stefan screamed in pain before crumbling to the ground.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena yelled out. Nik ripped the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." Nik snapped Stefan's neck causing him to fall to the ground. "Whenever your ready Greta" Klaus said. Greta began chanting as the fire around Jenna disappeared, "your turn" Klaus said towards Jenna

"Jenna no" Elena called as she tried to step forward, only for the fire to rise.

"it's okay Elena" Jenna told her, "I know what I have to do"

Usuing her new Vampire speed Jenna sped over to where me and Greta stood. Surprised I watched with wide eyes as Jenna grabbed Greta and bit into her neck. Before Jenna could do any real damage Klaus sped over to us and stabbed Jenna in the side. I watched as Jenna fell to the ground, before looking back at Klaus.

"And why didn't you do something" Nik asked

"Honestly, that was a surprise"

"Isn't being a Hunter all about expecting the unexpected"

"Not when the unexpected was that" I pointed down to Jenna. Bending down Nik stabbed Jenna through the heart with the wooden stake. Not really interested I looked away and watched Stefan on th ground.

"It's time." Nik said. The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena as Klaus extended his hand toward Elena. Glaring, Elena got up from the ground and walked past Nik, ignoring him as they made their way to the altar. Nik grabbed Elena's face in his hand as Stefan struggled to get up from the ground.

"Thank you, Elena." Nik said to her.

"Go to hell." Elena told him. Stefan continued to struggle but he fell back to the ground, too weak to move. His eyes landed on me, and I stared into them.

"blake, please, please" Stefan begged me. Those eyes where so desperate and pleading I had to look away towards Niklaus, who stood behind Elena.

Elena stared out, blankly, as Nik sank his fangs into her neck and drained her. I closed my eyes, unable to listen to Stefan as he begged and pleaded for me to save Elena. But I didn't know what to do, I did help, and as long as that necklace is on her body she won't die. My eyes snapped open as I heard her body hit the alter. Turning to Stefan I mouthed a sorry to him, feeling guilty after seeing his face.

Nik breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps.

"I can feel it. It's happening." Nik said looking up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones began to crack and he started to transform, his eyes yellow. "Yes, yes!" Suddenly he was thrown through the air and the bowl sprouted flames, startling Greta. I turned to see Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. I looked at her, and took out my knife. I heard a neck snap and turned to see Damon where Greta had once been. I watched as Damon brought Elena over to Stefan, then focused on Bonnie.

"No! You were dead!" Nik said as Bonnie continued to chant her spell. Nik's body contorts into painful shapes as he screamed. Aiming at Bonnie I threw my knife straight at her. The knife lodged itself into her shoulder and Bonnie screamed in pain. Both Damon and Stefans eyes snapped towards Bonnie, then at me.

Damon knelt down and ripped the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back and he grunted in pain. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder to help him up but Stefan turned and looked up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket. "I need you to get them out of here!" Stefan told Damon.

"What about you?" Damon asked him.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan told him and Damon picked up Elena's body and carried her away. Stefan stated at me, but quickly ran to Bonnie's side, pulling the knife out of her and biting his wrist to feed her his away from th, I kade my way over to Klaus who was breathing heavily on the ground in pain.

"Are you okay" I asked him, bending down to the ground to help him sit up

"Get me out of here" Klaus breath

"Okay" I nodded

"Not so fast Niklaus"

Looking up Elijah looked down on both me and Klaus.

"Elijah," I called his name, "remember what—" I was cut off as Elijah out"

"his hand through Klaus's chest

"This, is for our family Niklaus" Elijah said as he began to pull his hand out

"Elijah, ask Klaus about your family before you kill him, because you will never see them again if you don't" I told him

"What is she talking about Niklaus" Elijah asked him

"I didn't bury our family at sea Elijah" Klaus grunted, "they're safe, and I know where they are"

"Don't believe him Elijah" Stefan called, as he and Bonnie made themselves known

"He's telling the truth Elijah, trust me" I said looking into his eyes

"try anything and I'll take all three i you down" Bonnie stated cinfidently

"do that and you'll die" Elijah told her

"I don't care"

Elijah looked at Klaus, then at me before grabbing the both of us, and speeding away from the quarry.

* * *

><p>Elijah brought us to some random place in the woods as Klaus continued his transition. While he was doing that I walked away, not wanting to be around him when he's tranforming.<p>

while sitting down on the ground my phone started to ring. Seeing the name I quickly answered.

"Finally you called back"

"Sorry, I didn't know I was at your neck and call" he said sarcastically

"Shut up"

"your the one who called me Blake" he stated, "so what do you want"

"Everything you know about Leviathans"

* * *

><p><strong>Music don't mean anything, it was just what I was listening too at the time. Also Leviathans are what killed Blakes family. Those where my favorite creatures in supernatural, and the strongest besides Death and God, so I freaking love them so freaking much. Plus they eat anything and everything including each other, and their blood is toxic. Also in chapter two or something, I think I called a Manila folder, and vanilla folder, -_-' who does that.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_New York City, 1933_

_Klaus walked along the path rioted streets of New York City in the economic failure of America. President Franklin D Rossevelt was doing an immensely better job than Herbert Hoover who didn't know what he was doing, but unemployment was still down, and those with jobs has to live with pay cuts which barely can barely support a family._

_The word Family made Klaus think back to his siblings. He daggered Finn centuries ago, Kol decades ago, Rebecca almost 10 years ago, and he hasn't seen Elijah since Chicago. However once he breaks the werewolf curse put on him, he will have the power to keep his family together_

_walking into a bar, Klaus looked around cautiously, fixing his shirt before taking a seat at the booth furtherst in the back. After ordering scotch Klaus settled and looked around the bar. Men sat around, talking to each other while smoking and drinking. No one laughed or smiled, they just talked. At the bar Klaus's attention stopped on a women. She looked young, maybe 19 with sugar brow skin, and shoulder length black hair that was curled at the ends, with one side parted behind her ear. He could__n't see what she wore under the Black fur lined princess coat, but that wasn't important._

_ushering the waiter he whispered something in his ear and continued to watch. The same waiter gave the female a scotch, she asked who bought it, and the waiter pointed towards him. The girl raised an eyebrow, but raised the glass in thanks. Smirking Klaus raised his drink and they both gulped the scoth down, eyes never leaving on another._

_Getting up Klaus made his way towards the women. Sitting besides her, he kept the smirk on his face._

_"I usually don't take drinks from strangers" She said first_

_"What was the exception"_

_"you're really dashing" she smirked_

_Klaus stared into her Golden brown eyes and could tell she was lying. About what, it wasn't his business, nor did he care to find out._

_"So you accept drinks from every dashing man you come across"_

_"Never"_

_"Then I am an exception"_

_"just for tonight"_

_"what's happening tonight" he asked_

_"nothing, it's what's happening tomorrow"_

_Klaus raised an eyebrow intrigued_

* * *

><p>Hearing the drop apartment door open, I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my neck, and my hair dripping wet from being washed. I was hoping that a certain demon would appear after I called him two days ago. Instead Stefan into the apartment, his gaze settling on Katherine who was sitting on the bed.<p>

"Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" she said to Stefan.

"We ran into complications." Stefan told her.

"Complications?" she asked him.

"Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?" Stefan asked her. Using her speed she pushed Stefan against the wall, covering his mouth with her hand as Klaus and Elijah walked into the apartment

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Katherine pulled Stefan away from the wall so he could see him

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Nik asked Stefan. Rolling my eye at the people in the room, I grabbed my towel and continued to towel dry my hair, while walking back into the bathroom

"I need your help... For my brother." I heard Stefan tell him from the bathroom

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Nik told Stefan

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah said as I walked out of the bathroom, my hair now damp.

"And so I shall." Nik said. I suddenly saw a dagger come out of Elijah's chest and I raised an eyebrow. I then watched him die just as any vampire would. He fell to the floor and Nik pushed Stefan against a wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Nik stabbed him with a stake in the chest and I gasped in shock. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother." I said to Nik,

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan told him. Nik took the stake out of him and Stefan fell to the floor. Nik poured himself a glass of blood and sat at the island.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Nik told Stefan. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Nik asked him.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan told him.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Nik told him standing across from him. "Katerina, come here." Katherine came closer to him and put her hand in his outstretched one. His face changed and he bit her wrist.

Curious I went to her and looked at her wrist.

"No. No... No. No. No." she begged. He bit his wrist and forced Katherine to drink from his wrist. she and I watched as her wound healed and we looked to Stefan.

"You want your cure? There it is." Nik told us.

"Your blood is the cure." I said looking in shock at him.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." he told us smirking. "Now... Let's talk,. BLake would you get me that vial over there?" he asked me and I collected the vial before giving it to him. He put his blood into it as we watched him. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"Don't forget that I have things to do as well," I reminded Nik, "So he's not on,y gonna be helping you, he's gonna help me too"

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan told him.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Nik told him then he started pouring some blood down the sink.

"Wait." Stefan told him and he stopped.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Nik told him, sliding him a blood bag. Stefan took it and looked at it.

"Nik. Don't do this." I told him as Stefan took a sip from the bag.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal for you." Nik told Stefan. Stefan drank it all and threw the bag to the ground. Nik smirked and threw him another bag. "Again." Stefan drank. Walking away I walked back into the bathroom to Blow Dry my hair.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"So what's your name" She asked him_

_"Niklaus"_

_"hmm, it's a German name, but yet you sound British" She thought out loud_

_"And what is your name darling"_

_"Blake"_

_"Odd name for a girl"_

_"Says the German named guy with a Birtish accent"_

_"Touchè" __Klaus smiled. The bartender Poured the two a new drink of burbon. Klaus grabbed one of the glasses and held it up, "to new friends" he said with a smile. Blake smiled back and picked up her own glass, holding it up as well, "To new friends" _

* * *

><p>Dressed in baggy fit grey sweats, and a long sleeved red shirt, I couldn't watch as Klaus forced Stefan to drink blood bags, so I left to grab my things. Hopefully in the two days I was gone no one was mad enough at me to grab my things and throw them out bad girl style. Revving my bike, I made my way towards the Salvatore house. Arriving at the house I found Alrcs car parked out in the front of the house.<p>

Getting off of my bike, I walked into the Salvatore house. Gasping I was forcefully grabbed and slammed against the wall. A body pressed itself against me and I kicked it away. Before anything could happen I was once again slammed against the same wall, and strong hands wrapped around my neck, lifting me up off the ground. I tried hitting whoever it was, and he laughed. Letting go off my neck I fell to the ground.

"You.. Fucking.. Bitch" I breathed out while holding my neck

"Calm down Blake," he said nonchalantly

"Why the fuck did you Attack me" I asked standing up

"Because I wanted too"

I stared at the Asian man in front of me and walked away. Making my way upstairs I walked into the room I was staying in and walked towards the closet. Grabbing my duffel bag I threw it down on the bed and opened it. Machete, Glocks, pistols, wooden stakes, silver, holy water, shotgun, silencers, and bullets. Thankfully nothing was missing. Turning around to grab the rest of my things I bumped into a hard chest.

"What the hell Damien"

"Why are you so angry" Damien smirked, "you should be happy to see me"

"After not hearing from you for two days after I asked you about Leviathan"

"Sorry I don't beck when you call"

"All you had to do was tell me what you know"

"well since you're being such a bitch I should just leave"

Blinking Damien was gone. Rolling my eyes, I walked back into the closet to get the rest of my stuff.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Tell me Blake" Klaus said, "What's a beautiful, young women like yourself doing in a place like this" he asked_

_"Kinda the only place to go when there's no one waiting for you at home" She shrugged_

_"No family love"_

_"Not anymore" she shook her head, 'how about you"_

_"What about me"_

_"Any family"_

_"You can say that" Klaus said vaguely, "4 brothers, 1 sister"_

_"That's kinda like mine" Blake smiled genuinely for the first time, "except I have 4 sisters and 2 brothers"_

_Taking a sip of his drink Klaus smiled_

_"Why don't we finish this conversation elsewhere"_

_Blake smirked at the man and finished her drink as well_

* * *

><p>Grabbing my bags I walked down the stairs to see the towns sheriff with one of her officers enter the house. I raised an eyebrow as she looked at me before urging me out of the house. Nodding my head I left the house. At my bike i sighed loudly and looked up at the sky annoyed.<p>

"I'm sorry Damien" i sighed loudly

"you say your sorry, but I don't believe you" Damien's voice said as he didn't appear

"Damien I am sincerely sorry for being a bitch to you when I really do need you" I recited in a sickly sweet voice

"I appreciate you apology blake" Damien smiled as he appeared in front of me, "But I don't accept it until you take me out"

"Why" I asked him

"Because I've missed you and I'm bored" Damien replied boredly

"what fun can we have in this small as town" I threw my hands up

"Let's find out" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_That next morning Klaus woke up to the spot next to him on the bed empty. Confused Klaus sat up in the bed and found the balcony door open. Pulling on a pair of pants Klaus made his way towards balcony to find Blake standing over the edge, looking down at the city below._

_"What are you doing Love" Klaus asked curious_

_"Have you ever thought about your death" She asked devoid of any emotions_

_"why"_

_"When you die, where do you think you'll go" she turned around to face Klaus, "Heaven or hell"_

_"With my experiences, I'm going to hell" Klaus chuckled_

_"If I die, do you think I'll be reunited with my family" She asked, tears running down her face as she turned away_

_"what are you saying love"_

_Before Klaus knew it Blake fell from the balcony. Eyes wide he ran towards the end of the balcony and grabbed Blakes arm before she could actually fall. Klaus pulled Blake up effortlessly and held her in his arms as she cried_

_"I don't have any friends" she said, "or any family." She choked, "I've been trying my hardest to find whatever it is that killed them, but it's been a year and I feel like I'll never find out what it was"_

_"it's only been a year" Klaus reasoned_

_"A year with no results, and MY FAMILY IS STILL DEAD" she shouted_

_"And even if you get results your family will still be dead" Klaus spit_

_"You don't understand Niklaus" she said, "they where the only people I had"_

_"Like my family where the only people I had" Klaus said, "but guess what, they're dead as well"_

_"but they weren't murdered in front of your face. You didn't have to see them be eaten by some shapeshifter that turned into each one of my siblings right after and as he ate them, okay, you Don't understand"_

* * *

><p>In a small town there isn't much to do. I told Damien that but he insisted that there would be something to do. First we went to the grill and ordered some food and drinks, and played some pool, but that got boring fast. We then went to see the gone with the wind thing that the town was throwing and Damien got bored with that movie fast.<p>

"This town is boring as hell" Damien whined as we walked up the stares to Alarics apartment

"I told you there wasn't anything to do in this small ass town" I told him

opening the door there was a lot of blood bags on the ground. Looking up i foundAtefan still drinking blood bags while Klaus watched.

"You're very cooperative, it's almost as if you're enjoying it" Nik smirked handing him another bag

"Now this is something to do" Damien smiled as he took a seat at the table, "why didn't you bring us here first Blake"

"I tried to stupid, but you wanted to explore the town" I rolled my eyes

"Damien" Nik called, "when did you get here"

"An hour or so ago," he answered, "Blake insisted she show me around so"

"shut up Damien" I said, then looked at Stefan, "I think he's had enough" I told Nik, gesturing towards Stefan, "maybe you should just give him the cure already"

"Not until me and Stefan makes a deal" Klaus looked at him, "What do you say mate, you can either remain here and live your life in mystic falls, or you can come with me, and save your brothers life" Klaus negotiated while handing Stefan another blood bag. Grabbing the bag Stefan gulped the contents down quickly.

"Thatt's the spirit" Nik smiled at Stefan. He took the Avila of his blood and turned towards Katherine, "Sweetheart take this over to Damon and come right back" he said compelling her

"you want me to leave" Katherine asked him

"No" Stefan shouted

"Yes, and if I were you" Kathrine ran out of the room before Nik could finish, "I would hurry" he said to himself as he sat across from Damien

"She'll never take it to him" Stefan said to zNik. Nik just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "She'll never take it to him" Stefan repeated

"Have I ever told you, you would make a great ruler of hell" Damien told Klaus

"Blake told me before"

"and she's right"

"cut the shit, what do you know about leviathans Damian" I asked to the point

"right, I'm here to talk about Leviathan" Damien rolled his eyes

"seriously, stop with the dramatics and spill"

"Honestly" Damien sighed, "I don't know much about them" he Admitted, "but. I know that they are the baddest of the bad when it comes to monsters"

"what does that mean" Klaus asked

"It means, that all the demons on hell, my father included wants them gone just as much as you do"

Klaus and I shared a look. How strong must these monsters be if Lucifer himself wants them gone

"Alright" I sighed, "so I know that they eat people, they can Shapeshifting, and that they bleed black blod" I listed, "What else don't I know about them"

"you mean, besides how to kill them" Damien said

"that's included"

"I wouldn't know" Damien shrugged, "I've never encountered one of them in my life. Mainly because they're not suppose to be on earth, but since they came back I've never encountered one"

"so you don't Know how to kill one" I asked to clearify

"Nope"

"Great" I threw my hands up sarcastically, "just great"

"If all else fails, chop their heads off" Damian smiled

"Shut up"

"Oh, wait, I have something that might help, kinda, sorta, in a small way"

"What is is" I asked curiosly

Blinkng Damien held a small end piece of stone. He handed it over to me and I looked it over. It was obviously broken, and you can make out some type of symbols that I couldn't read or understand.

"What is this" I asked him

"Don't know, but I heard Lilith talking about it" Damien said, "she says it has something on leviathan on it"

"Can you make out the markings on this piece" I asked him

"Nope" He popped the app, "Demons can't decipher this thing"

"what about you Nik" I looked to him, "your literate and smart" I handed him the piece of stone

Nik looked over the small piece, before putting it on the table and shaking his head. Putting my head down I sighed.

"Well what's, we need all the pieces before anything else" I told them, "and coincidentally I think I have a couple of pieces"

"That is a coincidence" Damian snickered, "where is it"

"Coincidentally, it's here in mystic falls... At the boarding house"

"Such a coincidence" Damien smiled

"Anyway, Damian lets go"

"Why am I going" Damian asked

"Because you can appear and reappear at will, and I don't feel like driving"

"For a hunter, you are such a lazy ass person"

"Less talking, more teleporting"

Damien role his eyes, and in a blink of an eye, I was back at the Boarding house.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus held the crying girl in his arms, rocking them back in forth as she shook violently due to her crying. As he did this Klaus was confused. Ever since his father caught up to him and his siblings in New York, and burned down the opera theatre, he turned off his emotions. His sister was gone, and his brothers where gone, what purpose would having his emotions on serve, especially since mikael was still looking for him.<em>

_"I'm all alone" Blake cried, "I have no one, and I hate it"_

_"its's okay" Klaus Cooed, running his hands through her thick black hair, "it's okay"_

_"I don't want to be alone anymore"_

_That one sentence made Klaus realize why. She in a sense, was just like him. She didn't want to be alone anymore than he didn't. Only difference is that he has his family, daggered and safe, while her family is dead. She is actually all alone in this world, unlike he, who would force his family to stay with them, rather than have them leave him at their own will._

_"You don't have to be alone anymore" Klaus told her, "I will stay with you"_

_"Why" She whispered_

_"I don't want to be alone either" Klaus admitted_

* * *

><p>Me and Damian looked at the tablet on the table. I managed to find a couple of pieces of the tablet that I managed to acquire, unfortunately, those pieces made up the outline, with only a couple of symbols at the ends, which meant, that we was staring at a huge gapping gap.<p>

"Well that was a waste" I sighed

"I mean, we have a foundation" Damian said with a shrug

"well whatever, we don't have anyone to read this anyway so I guess I'll be okay"

"so how are you gonna find all the pieces," He asked

"well, hopefully someone found the pieces and put them in a museum or something"

"If it was that easy, don't you think Lilith would have gotten them already"

"True, true" I sighed, "So how did you get the piece from Lilith anyway" I asked him

"How do you think" Damian smirked at me, "I stole it"

"You betrayed them" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would you betray your sister"

"well for one, it's funny" he chuckled, "and you know the second reason" He told me staring into my eyes. I Immediatly looked away. There was a time I was in love with Damian, but with him, I never know if he's genuine or not.

"Anyway" I broke the silence, "let's just meet back up with Nik"

"okay" Damian sighed.

With the snap of his fingers I appeared besides Stefan, watching as he put Elijah in his coffin in a warehouse.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Nik told him. He closed the coffin and looked at two men. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." They put Elijah with the other coffins and Stefans phone vibrated in his pocket.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asked him

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan told him.

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Nik told me.

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked him.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." Nik told him.

"Then are we done here? Can I go?" Stefan asked him.

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Nik told him and a girl showed up. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." The girl joined us and Nik looked to Stefan. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." He bit her neck and drank from her. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He let her go and she ran screaming. Stefan stopped her and ripped into her neck until she was dead.

"Now we can go" Nik said, taking my hand and pulling me with him

"First, we have to go to Africa" I told him

"For what"

"I have a guess to where I can find the other pieces of the tablet" i told him

"And you think Africa"

"Africa, Italy, Washington," I listed, "just a couple of places I think they will be"

"Nik pulled me towards him and kissed me hard on the mouth, "let's go then"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I kept switching between Damien and Damian, but it's obvious his name is Damian, and I'm too lazy to fix it. Damian is also Asian, with Short black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He's tall and built, and attractive. He's also the anti-Christ which makes him half demon so he doesn't have a vessel.<strong>

**Also when writing Klaus and Blakes first meeting, my stupid Ipad kept being Stupid, so it didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but this would suffice, and I still like it.**


End file.
